Driving Lesson
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach


**Driving Lesson**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Kurosaki Residence**

"Ichigo,what is that?" Rukia asked, eyebrow raised, as she stepped through the Kurosaki front gate with Ichigo close behind after another tiring schoolday.

"That"Ichigo point to the car."Is my car,Rukia"

"A car?"She repeated."What's the function?"She asked again.

"The function is to take the person who drive this thing wherever they want"Ichigo explained.

Rukia nodded."Can you drive it?"

"Of course I can,Midget"Suddenly Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin.

"Ow…what the hell was that for?"He trying to hold the pain.

"For calling me Midget"She kicked him again.

"Hey,can you stop doing that?"Ichigo yelling at Rukia.

"No,until you stop insult me"Rukia said without looking at Ichigo.

They silent for a while.

"Ichigo…"Rukia looked at ichigo while he drank water."Teach me to drive!"

He spurted the water that he was drinking when he heard her word.

"What did you say?" Ichigo looked at Rukia dumbfounded.

"I said,teach me to drive!".She repeated.

Ichigo stared at her a little longer before bursting into a fit of laughter."Bwahahahahahahahahaha".

The smile dropped off Rukia's face."What at are laughting at?".

It was a while before Ichigo could answer and, when he could, he was gasping for breath and wiping tears from his eyes.

"You? learn to drive? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm serious,you can can teach me"

"Yes but Rukia,it can be really difficult"

"It can't be that difficult,lots of people drive"

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself midget. You can't even work a DVD never mind a car."

"Geez, Oni-chan, you're so loud, couldn't you try to keep it down…" Yuzu trailed off when she saw Rukia.

"Oh,Hi Rukia. what were you two arguing about?".Yuzu asked.

Rukia took this as the perfect chance to play the pity card, "Well, you see…I asked Ichigo if he'd teach me to drive, but, unfortunately, he refused."

"Oni-chan!" Yuzu put her hands on her hips, "How can you be so rude? She's your friend so she came to you for help and you denied her!"

"No, but—" Ichigo tried to explain himself and tried to fight against his little sister, but it didn't work. Yuzu gave such a demanding look that Ichigo would feel guilty if he refused. He sighed and reluctantly said, "Alright."

Rukia smiled and said"Thank you ichigo".

Then,he take Rukia to the road by his black Skyline Gtr and switched seat with Rukia.

"Now,what should I do?"Rukia asked.

"Start the engine,spin the key!"

The engine started on

"What's Next?"

"input the gear!"

"And?"

"Okay," he said, "Lightly press the accelerator and I will tell you where to go."

She started to press her foot down lightly on the accelerator and the car started inching forward, agonizingly slowly. She pressed foot down a little harder, but the car barely sped up that much. Every so often she would press down a bit harder and the car would move a bit faster. The painful minutes crawled by until-

"Gah".She losing her patience and slammed her foot down on the pedal and spin steering wheel to the highway, well and truly breaking the speed limit. She started screaming ,she also on the wrong way.

"What the hell are you thinking Rukia? Get back to the right side!"He yelling at Rukia

"HOW"

"Spin the god damn steering wheel"

Rukia do what Ichigo said,and they no longer in the ,they head on to the park.

"Look out,KIDS"She yelled, swerving to avoid a group of kids.

"What the hell? You almost kill those kids".

"Just stop blaming at me and tell me how to stop this thing?"

"Press the break"

"Where's the break?"

"Next to the accelerator you stupid midget!"

"Who's you calling stupid midget"

"JUST STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR"

Rukia slammed her foot on the break, worried that it might have been a little too late.

As luck would have it though, they stopped just centimeters short of the wall

."Wuf,that was fun"She said

"What? FUN? We almost die"He said angrily"And you almost wreck my car".

"Next time,let's do it again"She asked

"HELL NO"

**THE END**


End file.
